


Verre Cassé

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, PWP, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I find something very erotic about a man who has been broken and damaged. A man who is vulnerable and showing the rawness of his all. A man who you can see for who he truly is, un-wanting to ask for help. This is Will Graham in that situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verre Cassé

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of description and not a lot of dialogue in this fic. If you aren't a dialogue person then this probably isn’t the fic for you.
> 
> Also I do take request. So, if there is a certain pairing you're looking for let me know. The only character I will not write is Jack Crawford, unless you let me kill him. Then I will write it.

Verre Cassé  
Author: Julianathursday  
Rating: NC-17 with smut – HET  
Characters: Will Graham/Beverly Katz  
Fandom: Hannibal (TV)  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them. Please don’t sue me  
Summary: I find something very erotic about a man who has been broken and damaged. A man who is vunerable and showing the rawness of his all. A man who you can see for who he truly is, unwanting to ask for help. This is Will Graham in that situation.  
Note: There is a lot of description and not a lot of dialogue in this fic. If you are a dialogue person then this probably isn’t the fic for you.

Beverly drove up Will’s long driveway fighting to see through the dust her tires were throwing up. She could see the little house set off the distance. All the lights were on and it seemed to illuminate everything around it. She stopped her car before making the turn towards the porch. She opened her door and smiled as she saw fireflies light up in the distance. It was in that moment she realized how beautiful Will’s place in Wolf Trap was. It was so quiet and serene. She made her way to the porch only to find Will sitting on the steps, his face in his hands. Winston was curled up at his feet. Winston raised his head up for a moment before settling back into his position. She could tell by looking at Will he had been through the wringer. There were scratches on his arms and his hair was messy…er than normal. It seemed to glisten in the moonlight. She often teased him that he had hair women would envy but no one’s hair shinned like that. Beverly sat her purse down and bent over towards Will’s hair. He pulled back denying her the chance. She let out a sigh and sat down next to him. She knew they would probably be sitting in silence for a while even if he did call her. She managed to make out that his hair was covered in glass. There were little pieces weaved in and out of his locks, locked tightly in place. Beverly looked off in the distance and could see faint outlines of dogs. She knew the rest of the family was out exploring but not Winston. She turned to look at him. He was here protecting his Daddy. Beverly picked up her purse and pulled out her phone. She decided to play Words With Friends until Will decided he was ready to talk. Just as she signed in she heard him stir. She looked over at him and couldn’t help but gasp. His face was covered in cuts, dried blood around them. You could barely make out his eyes due to the amount of dried blood covering them. His forehead had one large gash on it. It was split completely open and still bleeding. Blood ran from it and down Will’s nose. She watched as he would lift his hand to his nose and wipe the blood away. She could tell he had been doing this for a while as his hands were stained a dark red. She noticed the palms of his hands were also scrapped up. He had apparently broken his fall with them. His legs were also covered in cuts and dried blood. There appeared to be glass still hanging from some of the wounds. Will was only in his boxer briefs so he had cuts all the way up his thighs. His boxer briefs were ripped in several places and dried blood lie behind the holes. Beverly watched as Will slowly pulled his shirt off, wincing a few times as it made contact with his skin. He revealed even more cuts on his chest. Beverly couldn’t believe what she was seeing. He needed to be in a hospital not sitting on his front porch with a friend. There was an especially bad cut on his lower abdomen. It was already swollen, bloody slowly oozing from it. You could tell it seemed to hurt Will the worst by the way he positioned his body.

“Will, you need to go to the hospital. Whatever happened, you need to get checked out.” Beverly pleaded.

Will responded by shaking his head. She watched as he slowly stood up, grimacing as he moved. He made his way very slowly to the front door. He shuffled on his feet taking care not to bend anything he didn’t have to. Beverly grabbed the screen door for him to help lessen the load. Winston walked in slowly behind him. As they made their way towards the kitchen she watched Will grab two medicine bottles. He fumbled with the lids before she grabbed the bottles from him. She noticed one was an antibiotic and the other was pain pills. She popped the lids off and handed him the pills. He motioned towards the pain bottle for another and she obliged. She followed slowly behind him as he shuffled through the living room, trying not to trip over dog beds, and towards the back of the house. He stopped in front of the stairs and turned around.

“I can’t walk them.” Will said simply, his first words of the night.

Beverly nodded at him and grabbed the handrail. She made her way upstairs and began to look for whatever it was she was looking for. She was sure she would know what it was when she found it. She stuck her head in what appeared to be a spare bedroom and froze in place. She found what she was looking for. The bed had been turned upside-down and the sheets were nowhere to be found. The frame on the bed was bent, the wheels missing from it. As she moved closer she noticed the glass to the small window was missing. The window frame was broken, shredded, and in some cases absent all together, the pieces of wood spread all over the place. There were exposed nails in both the window frame and on the roof. Glass was shattered all over the place. Everywhere you looked there was broken glass. Beverly cautiously stepped through the window and out onto the roof. The shingles to the roof were ripped up and disturbed. Nails littered the roof and seemed to be as far as the eye could see. Beverly cautiously made her way to the end on the roof. She looked down and covered her mouth. There was a large rock, jagged, and shredded in shape. In the middle of the rock was a dark red mark. The leaves around the rock were also covered in the red substance. There was also a tree right in front of the rock. She could not see any blood from where she was standing. However, if that rock is what gave Will his wound on his stomach then he had to of hit the tree too. Beverly slowly made her way back to the window. She climbed inside careful not to cut herself. She made her way back downstairs to see Will sitting awkwardly in one of his recliners. He raised his eyebrows at her and gave a crooked smile.

“Will, you need to go to the hospital. I don’t know what I can do. You probably hit that tree and have a concussion. I’m not a medical doctor.”  
Will replied by shaking his head.

“This isn’t open for discussion. You obviously called me for help and besides calling an ambulance I don’t know what else I can do for you.”  
She watched as Will slowly adjusted himself facing her. He looked down at his feet and she knew he was collecting his thoughts. He let out a deep breath and looked towards her but never at her.

“They will think I’m crazy. I need someone that I can trust. Someone that understands me. Maybe stay with me just to make sure everything is ok.” She watched him grab the back of his neck. “Even asking for help like this is a big deal for me so don’t…”His voice trailed off, never finishing his sentence.

“Why would they think you are crazy?” Beverly quizzed.

“I threw myself out of a second story window.” Will replied.

“You are crazy.” Beverly replied before laughing.

She smiled as Will offered a few chuckles himself. The two remained there in his living area wondering what the other was thinking. Beverly walked over to the door and let the dogs in. They had been perched on the porch for some time now. Will offered her a nod to say thank you and pointed towards beds. Beverly watched as they all found their spots and settled in for the night.

“Nightmare?” She asked simply knowing what Will had dealt with in the past.

Will nodded his head with half a smile. “I woke up on the porch but I don’t remember jumping...or calling you.”

“Well, you got me regardless.” Beverly sighed. “Where’s your peroxide?”

“Bathroom under the sink, 2nd door on right” He pointed down the hallway.

Beverly made her way to the bathroom. She knelt down and opened the cabinet. She collected items she needed including bandages and antibacterial cream. She grabbed one last box of band-aides and made her way back to Will. She sat her collection down on the ground next to his chair. She made her way to the kitchen and fumbled around until finding a large bowl. She filled it with warm water and grabbed a towel. She grabbed the yellow ottoman that was at the end of Will’s chair and sat down. She put the bowl of warm water in her lap and laid the towel across the bowl. She moved closer to Will wanting to start with his face.

“Move down for me, Will.”

He offered her a light smile and eased himself out of the chair. He slowly lowered himself to the floor in front of her. He rested his back against the chair he had once been sitting in for support. 

Beverly smiled. “If you start to hurt too much or become uncomfortable just tell me, ok?”

Again a response with a nod and Beverly began. She started with his hair, shaking as much glass out as she could. She had to pick a bunch of pieces out as well because Will’s hair was so thick. She did her best to remove it all. Next she washed the blood off the gash on his forehead and flushed it with peroxide using the towel to keep it from running in Will’s eyes. Next the antibiotic creamed was applied, followed by a bandage. It was a rather large bandage but the cut called for one. She then made her way to his face. She dipped the towel in the warm water and made sure not to soak it. She gently applied it to Will’s left eye, stopping as he flinched. By reading his facial expressions she could once again start to clean his eye. The dried blood fell away slowly finally revealing Will’s blue eyes. She made her way to the right eye doing the same thing. She smiled as the last piece of dried blood hit the ground; his blue eyes shining brightly back at her. She had to stop, collecting herself. His eyes were so mesmerizing she found herself thinking things about Will that she had never thought before. 

“This might hurt, ok? I am going to be as gentle as I can.”

Another nod and Beverly went back to work. After washing all the cuts on Will’s face with peroxide by dabbing it on a Q-tip she started her next project. Beverly took the antibiotic cream she had and applied it to the first cut. She gauged Will’s expression but it seemed he was okay. Maybe the pain pills were starting to work. She applied the cream to the numerous cuts on his face, feeling her heart ache for him. She dreamed but they were never nothing like this. Why did Will have to suffer? Sure he is a little weird but all and all he is a great person with a very unique gift. Was this the consequences of having such an ability? Beverly continued to address Will’s wounds feeling like his only hope in that moment. She made her ways to his legs, cleaning them with the towel first and then the peroxide. She looked up at Will to find him looking at her. As soon as their eyes met he looked away. That didn’t surprise her all. She was lucky if she got him to look through her. She made her way up to his thighs smiling as chill bumps formed on his legs under her touch. She tried her best to wipe the blood away through the holes in his boxer briefs. Every time she applied the cream to one of the cuts chills would form making her smile. She tried her best to ignore his boxer briefs growing in size as she worked. She stole a glance at Will and he had his hands over his face. She chuckled to herself and went back to helping Will. She slowed down purposely on the right leg. She massaged his thigh with the towel this time giving a devilish grin. She was at her last cut covered by his boxer briefs. She took her finger and lightly traced the cut with her fingertip. She chuckled as Will squirmed underneath her. She had now moved off her seat and was knelt directly over the top of him. She realized she still had his chest to do. She didn’t know if she had done that subconsciously or not. She situated herself and sat down on her knees right next to Will. She once again took her towel and placed it to his chest. This time she felt a shark of electricity run through her body. She remained still for a moment, taking in the feeling. She knew she had to clean the wound on his abdomen first. She gently use the towel to soak up any blood, stopping ever so often as Will would let low whimpers escape his lips. 

“I’m sorry” He kept saying.

“Please stop saying you’re sorry. I am sorry that you have to go through this.”

“I guess I knew I had no one else to call. Sure I could have called Hannibal but this would have turned into a therapy session. Thank you, Beverly.”

Beverly smiled, leaning her head gently against him. “Any time”  
She went back to the wound trying to see how deep it was. To the best of her knowledge a cut like that required stitches but Will had already made it clear he wasn’t going to the hospital. Maybe she could talk him into letting Dr. Lecter do it. She flushed it with peroxide and applied a very generous amount of antibiotic cream. She then closed the wound off with a very large bandage. She hoped the antibiotics Will was taking would be enough to keep all these from getting infected.  
She dropped the towel in the water and soaked it this time. She brought it to Will’s chest and once again repositioned herself. She straddled him making sure their faces were close. She could see confusion on Will’s face as he watched her. She laid the soaking wet towel on his chest and worked it in circles not even paying mind to the grimaces Will was making. She massaged the towel into his chest, lightly biting her bottom lip as chills engulfed his body. She knew he couldn’t pretend any longer he was confused. She looked up at him and his blue eyes shinned back at her, fueling her further. He smiled, the expression on his face saying everything she needed to know. She removed the towel and dropped it on the floor next to them. She went back to his chest laying soft kisses on the cuts not missing a single one. She gently ran her hands against his bare chest and a low moan escaped her lips. She had never thought of Will for anything more than a friend. He was the weird guy that helped them catch the bad guys. They even took bets around the office to see how many times they thought Will would smile. 0 was often the winner. However, here in this moment Will Graham was all she wanted, all she needed, all she had to have. He was so vulnerable, so raw, and it was driving her crazy. She wanted to make him strong again but until then she would be the strong one. She would take control and remind him how it felt. She would be in charge leading every move making every decision. She looked back to him and their eyes locked. His were dancing, looking for answers she supposed. She gently touched his face and leaned in to him, pressing her lips gently to his. He started to speak but with one look she silenced him. She smiled as he slowly opened his mouth allowing her access. She intertwined her tongue with his, leading the way. Beverly showed him how she wanted to be kissed and he graciously obliged. She took his tongue and sucked at it hard, making herself moan. She gave an evil grin as his hands started to wander over her body. She continued to kiss him, wanting to savor his taste, and it was a taste of need. She feed off of it. She wanted more. She began pressing light kisses on Will, ever so often nipping at his flesh. He responded by arching into her. His responses to her actions only sent her into a further frenzy as she continued her assault. Will was already half undressed and she decide to join him. She stood up over the top of him and pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her bra. Next she stepped out of her pants, revealing her black laced huggies. The bottom of her cheeks hung out of the back and she spun around for Will to admire. Next she unbuttoned her bra letting it fall to the wayside. She grinned from ear to ear at Will’s response. She watched as his eyes widened and he squirmed in his seat. He was literally using the floor to push himself back not sure if he was dreaming. She lowered herself to him being as gentle as she could. The man was covered in cuts after all. She decided to be in as much control as she could and sat down so that his cock was resting neatly against her ass. She pressed her lips back to his and once again ravishing his mouth. She groaned as Will went to her hair, his hands running freely through it. He grabbed the back of her neck. He touched her with such desire and thirst. It only fueled Beverly further. She arched into him as he ran his fingers down her back, goose bumps following his trail. She could feel the thirst in his touch, the urgency. He grabbed her face, his fingers tracing her lips. She took his finger in her mouth sucking it, her tongue swirling around the finger as she sucked. Another smile formed on her face as she heard Will moan. He slid another finger in her mouth and she assaulted it with the same vigor, both fingers in her control. She let out a moan of disapproval as Will removed his fingers. He traced her neck with them trying his best to get to her chest. Beverly smiled to herself. Feeling the passion, the intensity, the raw emotion. She pulled his head into her cleavage. At first Will was still and she wondered if he was that taken back but before she knew it her bra was on the ground and her breast were free for Will to be as ferocious in any way he wanted. He massaged both her breast with his hands, taking the nipple in between his fingers, tweaking them. Beverly arched into him, her hips shaking. Reeling in the pleasure, the desire, the longing. He slowly pressed his lips to her left breast, sucking at it. He changed the tweaking from his finger to his teeth while still sucking. He had a tight suction around her nipple giving her his best. He had her right breast still in his hand tweaking the nipple with his fingers while his mouth worked on her left. Beverly was now losing control. Her had found her spot going straight for it as if he knew. Maybe he wasn’t as weak as he appeared because he was damn sure covering her in ecstasy. She grabbed his hair, running her fingers through it, as he continued his attack. Her hand went to his boxer briefs pulling his hard cock out through the top. The anticipation was building. She wrapped her hand firmly around his hard cock and started pumping at him. She would move down the shaft, pulling lightly at the skin as she made her way back to the head. She chuckled as Will stopped dead in his tracks. His head fell backwards as Beverly worked at him. She continued to work his hardness, over and over she pumped. Will pushed into her letting her know he was at his breaking point. She watched as he pulled his boxer briefs down over his hips, leaving them the rest of the way on. She stood up, stepping out her panties. She kicked them gently to the ground, feeling how wet she already was. She positioned herself over the top of Will and started her decent downwards. As soon as the tip made contact with her warmth both of them let loud moans escape their lips. She pushed further down on him until he filled her tightness. She sat still allowing the pleasure to consume her body. She grabbed both of Will’s hands, who had his head thrown back taking in the desire. She began a slow rock on him the room quickly filling with their moans of passion. She smiled as Will raised his head, running a hand around her back. He pulled her to him. He went back to her breast, sucking and licking at them. Beverly whimpered and felt herself growing wetter by the minute. She rocked violently into him letting the moment wash over her. She grabbed a handful of Will’s hair, running it through her fingers. Her body was covered in chills, no part left untouched. Her hips moved faster and faster, the pressure building. She was so close and she desperately wanted her release. Will never left her breast. She had never been with a man that knew exactly what she wanted. With one last thrust she felt the damn burst and she came hard, covering Will’s cock in her come. She bucked forward as she rode out the pleasure, eyes glued shut. She saw lights behind her eyelids as the ecstasy completely controlled her. She couldn’t help but yell Will’s name. She couldn’t remember the last time a man made her feel this good. The feeling slowly subsided and she panted like a wild dog. She could hear her heart beating in her chest and it was such a magnificent sound. Her face was covered in sweat and she could feel her hair sticking to it. She tried her best to wipe it away with her hand. She locked her eyes with Will who was looking back at her with pure satisfaction on his face. His eyes were no longer dancing but seemed to be piercing Beverly’s soul.

“I didn’t see this day going this way.” Beverly panted

She saw Will only offer her a large grin as a response. You could tell he was very pleased with himself and he had every right to be. Like Beverly thought before she had never been with a man that went straight for the kill. Somehow Will knew. He knew what she wanted, what she needed, and how to give it to her.  
As she collected herself she looked back down at Will, his eyes now full of desperation. He was looking to her for gratification and she damn sure was going to give it to him. She stood up, his hard cock sliding through her wetness. Both of them moaned at the stimulation. She began to move on him, sliding all the way down to the shift before sliding back to the tip. She repeated the motion smiling as Will whimpered through his gritted teeth. She watched his face as she glided herself on him and it turned her on. His teeth were sunk through his bottom lip and his eyes danced on the ceiling, wildly and uncontrolled. She grabbed her breast and started massaging them for both his and her pleasure. She watched Will watch her, his eyes began to flutter shut. His breathing began to become irregular, his chest moving uncontrolled with each movement. He leaned up some his hands going to her ass. He helped her move on his hard cock. He ran one finger around to her ass and lightly placed a finger in her hole to create a tighter suction around his cock.

“Fuck” Managed to escape his lips.

Beverly knew he was at his breaking point. She watched as he writhed underneath her, his body shaking violently. She felt him filling her up as he came hard into her. He continued to thrust upwards into her, moans of pleasure escaping his lips. After a few moments he collapsed back on the bed, his breathing all over the place. He too was sweaty the front of his hair soaked. She watched beads of sweat run down his face. He flinched as the salty sweat came in contact with the cuts on his face. Beverly laid down on his chest and could hear his heart pounding in her ear. The room smelled of passion and sweat. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this good. Who would have known Will Graham would be the one to give her everything she needed. The anti-social man who you could barely get to look at you. The man you always thought was in love with another woman. All these thoughts quickly faded from her mind. She felt Will run his fingers gently through her hair before pressing a kiss on her forehead. The two laid there in the moment letting the events wash over there. Will continued to stroke her hair, letting her know he was happy to be there.

“I’m going to be sore.” Will teased in Beverly’s ear. “Neither of us paid any minds to my…cuts.”

“You could have stopped me at any time.”

“Are you out of your mind? I haven’t felt this…safe in months.”

The two remained where they were. Beverly had made her way to Will’s face and was nestled underneath Will’s chin. He had his arm around her back, drawing pictures with his fingers. Beverly noticed how happy they both seemed and in their line of work they needed that.

“I’m going to have a hard time keeping my hands off you at work.” Will admitted.  
Beverly gave him a mischievous smile. “There are plenty places for quickies.”

“Oh really and how would you know this?” 

“I have often found myself dreaming about how great it would be to…

“Now I get to make your dreams come true. I can live with that.”

Both of them laughed before drifting off into what would probably be one of the best sleeps of their lives. No nightmares for Will tonight.  
~Fin


End file.
